Brincando de contos de fadas
by CoveiroSensei
Summary: Harry tenta a todo custo conquistar Mione. Ela leva tudo como se fosse uma brincadeira. Então o moreno de olhos verde resolve apelar para o conto de fadas e tentar descobrir qual o príncipe encantado ideal para ela. PS: Harry Potter não me pertence... ele pertence a J.K. Rowling... fic sem fins lucrativos.
1. Era uma vez

Era uma vez em um castelo muito distante que apenas moças e rapazes com talentos muito especiais viviam suas vidas. Esse lugar era Hogwarts.  
>Neste castelo vivia um bela jovem de cabelos castanhos e orbes caramelos. Dotada de uma grande inteligencia e com certeza a melhor aluna que passara por la nos ultimos anos. Sempre seguia as regras e em seus apenas 16 anos ja coleciona mais historias do que muitos sequer sonhariam viver.<br>Havia tambem um rapaz de cabelos negros revoltos e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Dotado de um incrivel talento para desrespeitar as regras. Leal aos amigos e corajoso feito um leão. Ja nasceu marcado com a sombra da morte pairando sobre si.  
>E por ultimo, compondo o trio de ouro de Hogwarts, Rony. Um jovem ruivo e olhos azuis. Sempre leal aos amigos e com grande coração. Vivia as turras com Hermione, mas a amava como a uma irmã. Atrapalhado e por vezes denominado como um legume insensivel. Um amigo para as horas boas e ruins.<br>E como todo conto que se prese este tambem tem um cara mau. Mas neste ele é muito mau. Lord Voldermot, careca, cara de cobra, o nariz deve ter sido roubado por Mundungo, olhos frios, voz estranha e mãos horriveis, alem é claro da pele. Sera que algum dia ele ja vira a luz do sol. Um bronzeador talvez ajudasse. Não, com certeza não, afinal ele é um defunto ressucitado por um processo de magia negra. E ele tenta matar o Harry e seus companheiros de aventura, Mione e Rony, desde que ele nasceu e depois durante os ultimos cinco anos de Hogwarts. Mas sempre leva uma surra e tem que voltar para seu covil para maquinar como irá levar outra surra...desculpe, qual seria seu proximo ataque.  
>Mas voltando aos nossos jovens herois, o talento muito especial que os fez merecedores de Hogwarts foi o dom para a Magia. Estamos falando de bruxos e bruxas vivem entre nós, os trouxas. E em Hogwarts os jovens aprendem a controlar seus poderes e usa-los para o bem. Claro que como toda regra ha uma exceção, olha o cara de cobra, brilhante aluno e nosso vilão.<br>Mas não ha muito tempo para explorarmos esse lado da historia, pois nos encontramos na festa da vitoria sobre o cara de cobra que foi morto mais uma vez por Harry Potter e não pode mais retornar ja que com a ajuda de Rony, Mione e muitos outros amigos as Horcrux, pedaços da alma dele que ele mesmo dividiu e guardou, foram destruidos.  
>O Trio se encontrava em Hogsmead. Ocorria uma festival de comidas tipicas de diversas nações no pequeno vilarejo.<p>

- Mione, voce não quer dividir um espaguetti comigo? - Pergunta Harry  
>- Não consegue comer um sozinho Potter? - Pergunta Rony zuando o amigo<br>- Rony, vai procurar sua namorada que eu to tentando repetir a cena da Dama e o Vagabundo - Fala Harry deixando Mione corada  
>- QUe cena? - Pergunta Rony observando Mione corada<br>- Nada não Rony - Fala Mione corada - O Harry só ta fazendo uma brincadeira com um desenho trouxa, certo Harry? - Explica Mione e olha para o moreno  
>- Olha a Luna ali, Rony - Fala Harry apontando a loira numa barraca de frente para onde eles estavam.<br>- Eu vo la, vejo voces mais tarde - Fala o ruivo e sai com um sorriso.  
>- E ai, vai dividir ou não o macarrão comigo ou não? - Pergunta Harry<br>- Prefiro pizza - Responde a moça corada  
>- Ta bom, então comemos pizza. - Fala Harry - Mas um dia voce ainda vai comer macarrão comigo<p>

O dia passou. Nada de Harry conseguir comer o macarrão com Mione. Ja fazia um bom tempo que o moreno dava indiretas na morena, mas ela sempre desviava o rumo da conversa. Levar tudo na brincadeira pode nos causar situações engraçadas.

Os dias passaram e foram se tornando semanas e assim um mes havia se passado desde o festival.

- Mione vem ca - Chamou Harry a janela do quarto da moça  
>- O que quer Harry - Pergunta Mione sonolenta<br>- Que tal repetirmos a cena do Alladin e voarmos sobre um tapete magico? - Pergunta sorrindo  
>- Voce enlouqueceu Harry? - Pergunta Mione<br>- Não, tanto que arrumei o tapete para isso - Fala Harry tranquilo e a morena ficando chocada pois agora lembrara-se que estava muito longe do chão  
>- Eu não acredito niss - Fala Mione observando o tapete - Eu não vou subir nessa coisa. Pode ser muito perigoso<br>- Voce confia em mim? - Pergunta Harry estendendo a mão para Mione  
>- Confio - Responde Mione subindo no tapete<p>

Os dois voaram por um longo tempo. A noite estava linda. Mione não largava o braço de Harry pois tinha medo, mas se divertiu imensamente. Ja o moreno não podia deixar de olhar para a morena ao seu lado, fora que se revelou um belo condutor de tapetes.  
>Mas nem isso adiantou. Quando Harry a deixou de volta em seu quarto esta lhe mandou dormir e fechou a janela.<p>

Novamente os dias passaram se tornando semanas e assim mais um mes se passou. O Baile de Haloween chegou ao castelo. O salão principal lindamente decorado. As garotas com longos vestido e os rapaz muito elegantes em seus trajes de gala.

- Mione o que acha de repetirmos a cena de Cinderela e dançarmos a noite toda? - Fala Harry  
>- Foi pra isso que te ensinei a dançar Harry - Fala a morena e o puxa para a pista de dança<p>

Os dois dançavam pelo salão. Todas as musicas, olhos sempre voltados para os do outro. Nenhum palavra precisava ser dita. O clima era perfeito. Mas nada foi dito. Apenas dançaram a noite toda e quando o relogio tocou as dozes badaladas da meia noite Harry tropeçou no pé da morena fazendo-a perder o sapato

- Desculpa Mione - Fala Harry se abaixando e colocando o sapato de volta ao pé da morena  
>- Tudo bem Harry - Fala Mione vendo-o colocar de volta seu sapato<br>- Mas te machucou? - Pergunta Harry  
>- Não - Responde Mione - Vem vamos continuar dançando<br>- De certo modo, acho que voce é a Cinderela essa noite - Fala Harry ja se levantando  
>- A magia não vai acabar - Fala Mione - Vou continuar onde estou, dançando com voce, nesse mesmo vestido e sem nenhuma carruagem virando abobora<p>

E então os dois apenas continuaram dançando.

E assim os dias passaram se tornando semanas e novamente mais um mes se passou. O natal estava chegando e com isso as ferias de meio de ano. Logo mais Mione embarcaria para a casa dos pais. Mas Harry se convidara para ir junto. Afinal ele não precisava mais ir para os Durleys, mas tambem não queria ir para a mansão Black. Os Weasley´s viajariam então Mione o aceitou como hospede e os pais da garota tambem.

Eles estavam agora em Londres passeando, quando Harry avistou um pequeno cais onde podiam alugar barcos para dar uma volta no rio.

- Ei Mione, o que acha de repetirmos a cena da Pequena Sereia e darmos uma volta de barco? - Pergunta Harry animado  
>- Pode ser Harry - Fala Mione<p>

Os dois então alugam o barco. Harry remava e enquanto isso iam conversando. Mas não houve um siri como maestro, nem o encanto dos vagalumes ou de quarquer outro ser para dar a magia que Harry queria. Sendo assim voltaram para casa no fim do dia.

Na manhã seguinte, ao descer as escadas Mione tropeça e quase cai, sendo ampara por Harry

- Cuidado Mione - Fala Harry segurando a morena - Voce podia ter se machucado  
>- Desculpa Harry eu tropecei - Fala Mione - Acho que meu tornozelo esta meio fraco - Tenta brincar<br>- Então deixe-me viver a cena do Hercules - Fala Harry a pegando no colo e colocando-a suavente no sofa.  
>- Obrigada Harry - Fala Mione se levantando - Mas preciso tomar cafe. - E se retira para a cozinha<br>- Droga - Fala Harry e sai da sala tambem

O que o moreno não percebeu é que o pai da moça olhava a cena sorrindo. Ele sabia que era questão de tempo para sua filha se apaixonar pelo jovem rapaz que estava em sua sala. Mas bem que uma ajudinha viria a calhar.  
>Então no almoço daquele dia ele sugeriu que fossem dar uma volta pela cidade. Confidenciou seu plano a esposa e assim foram.<p>

- Nós vamos comprar um chocolate quente e ja voltamos - Fala o Sr. Granger  
>- Tambem quero - Fala Mione<br>- Eu trago pra voce princesa - Fala o pai da moça - Voce - Fala apontando para Harry - Cuide bem dela  
>- Pode deixar - Fala Harry e os pais dela saem - O que acha de imitarmos a Bela e a Fera e patinarmos no gelo? - Sugere Harry olhando a pista de patinação<br>- Eu vou adorar Harry - Fala Mione ja o puxando para patinar.

Quando os pais da moça retornam, veem uma bela cena a sua frente. Mione patinava graciosamente e Harry tentava acompanhar a bela, mas caia sempre. Claro que a morena o ajudava a levantar. Fica bem proxima dele e de repente saia patinando para longe.

- Ele tenta ser o principe encantado dela - Fala a Sra Granger ao marido  
>- Mas ela nem nota - Fala o Sr Granger<br>- Ela acha que é brincadeira dele - Fala a Sra Granger  
>- Por que diz isso? - Pergunta o Sr Granger<br>- Ela me contou que ele vive arrumando um classico disney e uma situação para viverem. Ja voaram de tapete, ele tentou dividir um macarrão, dançaram como a Cinderela e andaram de barco como a pequena sereia e agora estão patinando.  
>- Pelo visto esse garoto esta empenhado em conquistar minha filha - Fala o Sr Granger achando uma certa graça, apesar do ciumes que sentia de sua menina<br>- Ele a ama, esta nos olhos dele como ha vinte e cinco anos vi nos seus olhos pela primeira vez - Fala a Sra Granger se aconchegando ao marido  
>- Eu te amei desde o momento que te vi pela primeira vez - Fala o Sr Granger a beijando. Um beijo com gosto de chocolate.<p>

Ao fim do beijo, os morenos se aproximam. Cada um pega o seu chocolate e então decidem ir pra casa.

No jantar a Sra Granger disse que faria sua especialidade, macarrão com almondegas

- E então Mione voce quer dividir um prato de macarronada comigo? - Pergunta Harry  
>- Por que voce insiste nessa brincadeira Harry - Pergunta Mione<br>- Oras, eu quero repetir a cena da Dama e o Vagabundo - Responde Harry  
>- Voce ta falando serio Harry? - Pergunta Mione assustada<br>- É claro que sim - Fala Harry - Eu parei de brincar faz tempo. E agora eu to na frente dos seus pais querendo te beijar e voce nem nota - Fala Harry corando  
>- Mas... -Começa Mione<br>- Eu te amo Mione - Fala Harry - Eu to tentando acertar o principe encando que voce quer a meses. Alladin, Principe da Cinderela, Erik da Pequena Sereia, Fera, o Vagabundo e assim vai. Mas voce parece não notar  
>- Harry, eu sempre achei que voce estava brincando - Fala Mione<br>- E por que eu brincaria se tento imitar apenas as cenas romanticas dos filmes? - Fala Harry  
>- Não vai dar certo voce tentar ser um principe encantado de filme Harry - Fala Mione<br>- Por que Mione? - Pergunta Harry cabisbaixo  
>- Porque eu sou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo - Fala Mione - Pelo Harry que eu conheci no expresso de Hogwarts e que foi o meu principe encantado quando me salvou do Trasgo. Me levou pra voar de hipogrifo, cavalo branco era muito comum pra voce. Me acordou da petrificação do basilisco, me salvou no ministerio e muito mais. Eu gosto do Harry das releituras dos contos de fadas. Esse é principe perfeito pra mim.<p>

Harry não fala nada, apenas puxa a morena para si e a beija. Ignorando tudo que estava a volta deles, inclusive os pais dela, e embalam um beijo calmo e muito apaixonado.

- Eu te amo Mione - Fala Harry quando se separam  
>- Eu tambem te amo Harry - Fala Mione<br>- Humhumhum - Faz o Sr Granger trazendo os morenos de volta a realidade  
>- Er...Sr Granger eu queria...saber se ... er... eu...posso namorar sua filha? - Pergunta Harry constrangido<br>- Se ela quiser - Fala o homem rindo  
>- VOce aceita namorar comigo Mione - Pergunta Harry tirando um anel do bolso - Eu o levo pra cada canto que vou, esperando o momento de coloca-lo no seu dedo<br>- Eu quero Harry - Fala Mione o beijando novamente

Ao termino do beijo Harry coloca a aliança prateada no dedo de Mione e ela coloca a outra no seu dedo. Com os sorrisos estampados no rosto e o jantar a mesa nada poderia ser melhor do que curtir aquele final de ferias ao lado da familia e do amor de sua vida.

**Continua...**  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>NA: Bom essa é a primeira parte da Fic, espero que gostem e quem curtir ficarei muito feliz se comentar.**

**N/A 2: A segunda parte é tipo um epilogo. Logo posto ela.**


	2. e viveram felizes para sempre

Finalmente tudo havia se acertado. Mione finalmente estava junto de seu príncipe encantado, Harry. Ele havia salvado a bela de um monstro gigante, o Trasgo Montanhês adulto que invadiu o castelo e tentou mata-la. Derrotou, com uma espada feita por duendes, o monstro que a colocou em sono profundo. A levou para voar em um hipogrifo branco durante a noite. E assim por diante.

Havia ficado imensamente feliz quando ouvira sua morena dizer que o amava. Mas nunca imaginara que haveriam momentos ainda mais felizes que estes.

**Flashback on**

_As ferias haviam acabado e os alunos se encontravam novamente na estação King Cross para embarcar novamente para Hogwarts._

_- Escreva assim que puder querida - Falou a mãe dela a abraçando_

_- Pode deixar mãe, vou mandar cartas toda semana - Fala Mione retribuindo o abraço_

_- E aproveita bem esse namoro, mas juízo - Fala a Sra Granger sussurrando no ouvido da filha que apenas cora um pouco e assente._

_- Vem cá filha - Fala oSr Granger chamando a filha para um abraço - Vou sentir sua falta princesa_

_- Eu também papai - Fala Mione abraçando forte o pai_

_- Cuide-se e não se esqueça de escrever - Fala o Sr Granger_

_- Pode deixar - Fala Mione - Toda semana vou escrever_

_- Ótimo e vocês dois juízo hein - Fala o Sr Granger deixando o casal de morenos corado - E Harry, cuida bem da minha filha_

_- Pode deixar Sr Granger, vou cuidar muito bem da nossa garota - Fala Harry ao sogro_

_- Espero que sim Sr Potter, pois estou te confiando uma parte muito grande de meu tesouro - Fala o sogrão_

_- Será que da pra vocês pararem de me tratar como se eu fosse uma garotinha indefesa? - Fala Mione_

_- Você não é indefesa Mione, apenas nosso bem mais valioso - Fala Harry beijando a namorada_

_Quando os dois se separam eles veem uma turma de ruivos os olhando de queixo caido ao lado dos pais da morena que os olhavam com sorrisos discretos nos labios._

_- Alguem pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui? - Fala Gina_

_- Nós... er... bem - Tenta explicar Mione_

_- Estamos namorando Gina - Responde Harry_

_- Finalmente - Fala a Sra Weasley - Demorou muito para voces perceberem o que sentiam um pelo outro_

_- Eu sempre soube o que sentia pela Mione - Fala Harry - Ela que demorou muito para entender minhas indiretas. Ela sempre achava que era brincadeira_

_- Mas voce nunca demostrou nada tambem Harry - Fala Mione - Apenas ficava fazendo brincadeiras com os contos de fadas trouxas_

_- Eu ja te disse que tava tentando descobrir qual era o principe encantado perfeito para voce - Fala Harry_

_- E eu ja te disse que voce é o principe encantado perfeito pra mim - Fala a morena dando um selinho no moreno_

_- Sera que da pra parar com a melação que eu to ficando diabetico - Fala o ruivo rindo_

_- Como se voce não fosse igual quando esta com a Luna - Fala Harry_

_- Mas eu tambem estou cansada desse doce todo - Fala Gina rindo_

_- voce faz igual quando fala do... - Mione se interrompe, mas todos ficam olhando pra ela curiosos_

_- Por quem minha menina fica toda derretida? - Pergunta a Sra Weasley_

_- Ninguem mãe - Responde Gina automaticamente_

_- Não me diga que voce esta saindo com alguem Gina? - Fala Rony_

_- Mesmo que eu esteja isso não é da sua conta Rony - Responde Gina vermelha_

_- Então voce adimite que ha alguem - Fala Rony - Quem é? É tão feio assim que voce esta com vergonha de contar o nome do sujeito - Tira sarro Rony que nem nota um certo loiro passando por eles_

_- Voce não tem noção do que esta dizendo Rony - Fala Mione_

_- O que voce quer dizer com isso Mione? - Pergunta Harry_

_- Simples, a Gina só não conto quem é o cara pois ainda não esta pronta - Esclarece Mione - Mas que ele é bonito, isso é. - Completa Mione - Mas voce é mais amor - Fala Mione ao perceber o semblante fechado de Harry._

_- Fala logo quem é Gina - Pede a Sra Weasley - Voce sabe que irei te apoiar_

_- Ele é um principe mãe - Fala sonhadora_

_- Alguem ta falando de mim? - Se intromete Draco_

_- Ninguem te chamou aqui Malfoy - Fala Rony_

_Nesse momento Gina lasca um beijão em Draco._

_- Viu como ele é lindo - Fala Gina_

_E assim uma enorme confusão se forma. Rony ficou emburrado até que Luna apareceu. Draco e Gina assim como Harry e Mione ficaram toda viagem namorando. E quando chegaram a Hogwarts as bombas estoraram em plena mesa da Grifinoria com Parvati na hora que Harry roubou um beijo de Mione, para limpar a gota de chocolate que havia no canto inferior esquerdo da boca dela._

_- Eu sabia que voces iam ficar juntos - Fala alto o bastante para todos escutarem e verem o casal de morenos extremamente corados._

_E mais tarde, com Gina e Draco se despedindo na porta da torre da Grifinoria a segunda bomba da noite corre pelo castelo de Hogwarts._

_E assim o sexto e setimo ano passaram. O trio de ouro se formou._

_Harry se tornou auror e Mione medi-bruxa._

_Harry comprou um apartamento perto da casa dos pais de Mione. E Mione continuo morando com os pais._

_Um ano depois_

_Harry e Mione se encontravam em um pequeno restourante italiano no centro de Londres. Harry estava nervoso. Foi quando o garçom chegou para atende-los_

_- Desejam fazer o pedido agora? - Perguntou o garçom  
>- Queremos um espaguetti com almondegas para 2 e um vinho - Fala Harry antes de Mione e o garçom se retira<br>- Voce adora isso né? - Fala Mione  
>- Eu te disse que voce ainda dividia o macarrão comigo - Fala Harry<br>- Eu acho que nunca vou esquecer daquele dia - Fala Mione - Ainda não sei como consegui te beijar na frente dos meus pais  
>- Simples - Fala Harry - Voce me ama<br>- Verdade - Concorda Mione - Mas voce tambem é caidinho por mim  
>- Convencida<br>- Eu te amo - Fala Mione dando um selinho no namorado_

_Nesse momento o garçom chega com o vinho. Ele serve ambos e se retira novamente._

_- Quero propor um brinde Mione - Fala Harry pegando a taça  
>- E ao que brindamos? - Pergunta Mione<br>- Ao nosso amor - Fala Harry, eles brindam e então Harry a beija. - Eu te amo Mione  
>- Eu tambem Harry - Retribui Mione<em>

_O garçom então se aproxima do casal com o prato de macarrão.  
>Os dois começam a comer e Harry providencia que a cena da Dama e o Vagabundo finalmente aconteça. Os dois começam a comer o mesmo fio de macarrão. E quando Mione nota isso ela se aproxima de Harry e os dois se beijam.<em>

_- Finalmente conseguiu o que queria Sr Potter? - Fala Mione rindo  
>- Ainda não futura Sra Potter - Fala Harry sorrindo e deixando Mione seria<br>- O que ainda falta? - Pergunta Mione_

_Harry nesse momento se ajoelha diante dela_

_- Voce dizer sim - Responde Harry abrindo uma caixinha e mostrando um belo anel com uima esmeralda. - Casa comigo Mione?  
>- Harry... - Fala Mione com as mãos sobre a boca, finas lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos e a morena simplesmente havia travado diante do amado<br>- Casa comigo Mione? - Repete Harry muito nervoso pelo silencio dela  
>- Sim Harry - Finalmente Mione responde ao que Harry suspira aliviado. Ele então coloca o anel no dedo dela e a beija apaixonadamente. Nesse momento quem se encontrava no restaurante aplaude o casal.<br>- Pensei que voce ia dizer não - Confessa Harry  
>- Eu te amo demais para isso - Fala Mione<br>- Eu tambem - Fala Harry_

_Os dois então terminam o jantar. Quando Harry ia se despedir dela na porta dos Grangers a Mione o convence a entrar. La eles dão a noticia aos pais da bela que insistem em fazer um brinde ao casal. Quando Harry se da conta do horario, ele se prepara para ir embora. A morena o acompanha até fora da casa para se despedir dele. O que era para ser um beijo de boa noite se torna extremamente intenso e cheio de desejo. Mione então os aparata para o apartamento dele. La eles passam uma noite magica, um nos braços do outro. Mas quando Mione retornou para casa na manhã seguinte sua mãe fez questão de saber todos os detalhes. Obvio que seu pai havia sido distraido pela Sra Granger para não notar a ausencia da filha._

_Mais um ano depois_

_Harry se encontrava no altar. Os cabelos sempre rebeldes estavam ainda mais bagunçados do que o normal. Rony, o padrinho, estava ao seu lado tentando acalma-lo_

_- Fica tranquilo Harry - Fala Rony - Ela logo vai chegar  
>- E se ela desistiu Rony ? - Pergunta Harry<br>- Ela te ama - Fala Rony - Nunca ia desistir  
>- Então por que ela ainda não chegou? - Pergunta Harry<br>- Deve estar terminando de se arrumar - Fala Rony - Fica calmo cara  
>- Quero ver quando for sua vez se voce vai ficar calmo - Fala Harry e o ruivo perde a cor na hora<em>

_Enquanto isso em algum lugar a caminho da igreja..._

_- O Harry deve estar achando que desisti dele - Fala Mione nervosa  
>- Calma Mione, meu irmão esta la - Fala Gina<br>- Pronto terminei - Avisa Draco  
>- Otimo vamos - Fala Mione<em>

_Na igreja..._

_- Harry ela chegou - Avisa Luna ficando ao lado de Rony_

_A musica começa a tocar. Mione entra na igreja em um belissimo vestido branco ao lado do pai. Harry não conseguia olhar pra mais ninguem alem dela. O sorriso estampado em sua cara. Mione só tinha olhos para o moreno que a aguardava no altar.  
>Quando seu pai a entregou para Harry, ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e subiram ao altar.<br>Enquanto o padre falava Harry perguntou porque demorara tanto. Ao que Mione explicou que o pneu do carro havia furado e Draco teve de troca-lo. Isso explicou porque o padrinho da noiva estava no as mangas sujas (Draco e Gina eram padrinhos de Mione)._

_- Voce, Hermione Jane Granger, aceita Harry James Potter como seu marido? - Pergunta o padre  
>- Sim - Responde Mione feliz<br>- E voce, Harry James Potter, aceita Hermione Jane Granger como sua esposa? - Pergunta o padre  
>- Aceito - Fala Harry<br>- Então eu os declaro marido e mulher - Fala o padre - Pode beijar a noiva - Com isso os dois morenos trocam um beijo apaixonado. Os demais casais que estavam na igreja tambem se beijam._

_Um ano depois..._

_Harry estava preparando o jantar quando Mione chega._

_- Oi amor - Fala Mione - O que esta fazendo?  
>- Preparando o jantar - Fala Harry e Mione então repara a mesa posta com velas. Harry estava preparando um jantar romantico para eles - Sabia que estaria cansada para ir a um restaurante, então pensei em fazer algo especial para nós comemorarmos essse primeiro aniversario de casamento<br>- Voce é o melhor marido do mundo Harry - Fala Mione se aproximando do marido e sentindo seu perfume. Mas quando Harry foi abraça-la Mione se afasta e sai correndo  
>- Mione o que foi? - Pergunta Harry preocupado - Mione... - E então a porta do banheiro é batida em sua cara. Uns minutos depois a morena sai do banheiro. - Mione o que aconteceu? Voce esta bem? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?<br>- Tudo bem Harry, eu estou bem. - Fala Mione  
>- Então por que voce se afastou de mim? Eu fiz alguma coisa? - Pergunta Harry nervoso<br>- Fez - Responde Mione seria  
>- Me fala o que eu fiz que eu corrijo - Fala Harry extremamente nervoso<br>- Acho que não da pra corrigir - Fala Mione  
>- Por favor Mione não me deixe - Fala Harry<br>- Amor, eu nunca vou te deixar - Fala Mione o abraçando - Só que o que voce fez não da pra corrigir. Afinal voce ja me engravidou mesmo  
>- Eu... vou ser pai? - Pergunta Harry ao que Mione assente - Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Esse foi o melhor presente que voce poderia me dar Mione - Fala Harry a beijando<br>- Eu tambem te amo amor - Fala Mione_

_E assim eles comemoram aquele aniversario de casamento com o melhor presente que eles poderiam querer._

**Flashback off**__

Mas nada do que aconteceu poderia te-lo preparado para aquele momento. Harry estava ao lado da cama de Mione. A morena estava em trabalho de parto. Harry segurava sua mão. Seu filho estava a caminho. De repente a morena aperta mais forte sua mão. Um choro é ouvido. E então finalmente Mione pega um pequeno embrulho nos braços. Seu filho nascera. Harry da um beijo em Mione e um beijo na testa do filho.

- Eu te amo Mione - Fala Harry - Obrigado por existir na minha vida  
>- Eu te amo Harry - Fala Mione - Obrigada por ser meu principe encantado<br>- E amo voce tambem meu filho, Philipe Harry Potter - Fala Harry a beijando novamente - Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

E assim eles viveram felizes para sempre... Afinal, onde ja se viu um conto de fadas sem esse final.

**Fim**


End file.
